


Naked

by la_rubinita



Series: Primeval Drabbly Thingies [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_rubinita/pseuds/la_rubinita
Summary: Jenny remembers the day she met Nick Cutter.





	Naked

Jenny remembers the first time she saw Nick Cutter.  She remembers the incredulity on his face, and the shock so palpable that for a long moment everyone’s eyes were on him and not her, even though she’s the one who’d just been introduced.

Then came the _knowing_ , fleeting but intense and so certain that Jenny was sure they must have met before.  And with eyes like that, she couldn’t see how she had forgotten him.  Eyes as blue as forget-me-nots; eyes that sliced right through all her walls and defenses to the very core of her, leaving her naked and exposed for him to explore at his leisure.

Then he called her Claudia.


End file.
